


October 16, 20XX

by amazonphil (rei_oh_three)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - School, But Not in the Creepy Way, Dan Howell & Phil Lester Friendship, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Daniel Howell, Mute!Phil, Plotless, Slice of Life, Watching Someone Sleep, and so does phil, but platonic fluff yk what i mean, dan has glasses, i based this from my experience, no plot much just fluff, only slightly, they are in school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_oh_three/pseuds/amazonphil
Summary: a day in the life of dan and phil in highschool





	October 16, 20XX

it was maths class, — the last subject for the day. it was a tuesday and everyone was tired. the room assigned for today was uncomfortable and stuffy for a class of thirty, but we managed.

our teacher tried to keep the topics light for today, to lessen everyone's irritation. my classmates were either buzzing with energy or drained as heck, like i am.

many have switched seats and talked to their friends. the congregation of math lords, — that's what we call the people best in maths, — gathered around somewhere at the back to discuss the lesson amongst themselves. others just couldn't be bothered to actually pay attention.

i copied some things that seemed to be of note from the board to my notebook as i let my eyes wander, until my eyes fall on a rather interesting sight.

dan is asleep in class.

it took all my willpower to not smile at this rare occurence.

now, you see, this is very uncharacteristic of dan to do. dan is smart and interesting and has better grades than mine. they go by the rules and rarely ever got late to compared to myself. that's why i like them a lot. they're strange. i tend to study them when they're not looking. i end up staring before looking somewhere else, trying to decipher what's happening in that pretty little head of theirs.

i wouldn't really say i fancied them, no. i used to think that perhaps i did, some school years ago, — confessed even, — but that didn't seem to be the case. my crushes had a tendency to be short-lived.

well, they still do.

back to the situation at hand, some classmates had taken notice of this too, and giggled amongst themselves, before continuing to pay attention. i, however, couldn't be bothered to look back at the board.

finding nothing interesting to do, i sneakily looked over to dan, who was at the leftmost of our row of tables, just beside the walls. they must've moved at some point, because i knew they originally sat two rows behind.

i watched their angelic face sleep. they looked so peaceful. what surprised me is how they looked with their glasses taken off. although to be fair, they have always looked great, with glasses or without.

their curls were messy but looked absolutely cute. this made me wonder why they decided to leave their hair like that for the day because they usually style it in a fringe. i think they should leave it curled more often. i made a point to tell them that much later.

time was unforgiving and slow. there were still 23 minutes left. it feels like it's been an hour. i looked out the window to my right and noticed gray puffs of rain clouds in the sky. soon enough, it was drizzling.

the class cheered as the rain grew a tad stronger, hoping for class suspensions. dan remained asleep despite the noise.

i wondered how tired they were to end up in a state like this.

i looked back at the board and tried to spot some words worth noting. i couldn't really see well, though. i made a mental note to tell my parents to get my glasses changed.

the bell rang, signalling 5 minutes left of class time. my eyes fell back to dan's sleeping form, arms tucked under their head to serve as a pillow, eyes shut, oblivious to the world. everyone prepared their things while signalling everyone to shut up.

the class filed outside, giggling and stifling laughter as they went. our teacher went along, silently packing his materials. i tried to arrange my things as quickly as i could.

after a short while of staying outside, someone in our class asked. his name was tom, if i remembered correctly.

"who'll wake him up?"

i fidgeted with the cuff of my sweater sleeves and frowned at his obliviousness to dan's pronouns. dan was _clearly_ wearing the black and white beaded bracelet today.

"lester, you go."

 _what? why me?_ i signed frantically as i anxiously looked down, heavily fixated on my black sneakers.

"we all know you're the only one who wouldn't startle him such as everyone else would. you're so gentle and kind, and all that shit. no offense, by the way. go on."

i heard the rest of the class giggle as i entered the room once more, approaching dan. i knelt down next to them, keeping a distance away just in case they freak out and try to hit me. knowing the drama queen that they are, it's possible.

i nudged them gently. i tapped my fingers on their shoulder twice, and they began to stir awake.

 _hello, you._ i greeted them with a smile.

they did freak out quite a bit, but didn't hit anything, thankfully. they seemed to realize that they are indeed in school and not in danger.

"oh, hey."

the class erupted into friendly laughter outside, and dan laughed along with them.

i thought it was the most wonderful noise. we shared a smile.

 

 _come on, now, dan. we have exams tomorrow!_ i enthusiastically signed. they took a moment to process what i just signed out, before finally standing up. "oh yeah..."

 

they packed their things and i waited outside the room for their return. the class dispersed, laughing alone and chatting with their friends. it was yet another normal day.

 

dan and i begun our walk home.

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends!! i changed my username omy... hope y'all have a good day !! this is my first phanfic, pls let me know what u think !!
> 
> \- rei<3


End file.
